


No Regrets

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An off world mission turns dangerous for Jack and Daniel.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Running through the trees, Major Samantha Carter panted, her gasps for breath harsh even to her own ears. She knew she had to lose the natives hunting her, that her escape may be the Colonel and Daniel's only chance for survival. She had seen them both carried away, followed by dozens of natives, both unconscious and bleeding. 

In their run for the gate, Teal'c and she had been separated from their teammates. Helpless, they'd watched as their friends had both been injured and their position over run by the warriors that had attacked. Knowing they would not be able to free Colonel O'Neill and Daniel without backup from the SGC, she and Teal'c had headed for the gate, a group of natives on their trail. 

When fatigue had threatened, and it looked as if they may not make it, Teal'c had shoved her into a hole in the ground covered by a log, camouflaging her position, and had taken off, leading the natives away from her, both hoping one of them would make it.

When she'd finally thought it was clear, she had, again, tried for the Stargate and reinforcements. But the natives had double backed and were now on her tail again with her on the run. 

Short of breath and frightened, she thought about her Jaffa teammate. What if something had happened to Teal'c? Was he was okay? She knew he could take care of himself but the sheer numbers of the warrior's pursuing them was overwhelming. Had he been captured; been killed? Sam shivered at this thought.

It was getting dark, rain bloated clouds blocking out the setting sun, along with the slowly emerging stars. If she could elude her hunters a little longer, darkness and rain would increase her chances of escape.

As she ran, leaves and branches pulled and scratched at her exposed skin, blood trickling down her face and arms. She knew her only chance was to slow down a little, not to panic, use her skills as a soldier. 

Her head was muddled from a blow she had taken. A native had thrown a rock at her, striking her on the right shoulder and neck. Taken unaware, she had fallen and hit her head on the ground, hard. Seeing the danger, Teal'c had grabbed her under her arms, supporting her as they continued their flight. Dehydration and exhaustion now contributed to her battle to think clearly.

Deliberately, she reduced her gait to a trot. Listening more closely now, she could hear her pursuers crashing through the brush some distance behind her. Sam doggedly continued on, scanning as she ran, hoping to find a place to lie low. She needed to rest, or she was not going to be able to last much longer. 

Coming to a small creek, she made a decision and turned into the flow of water moving upstream, away from the natives. The chanting of her pursuers accompanied her in her flight for freedom, as her boots displaced water with each step. The natives drew nearer, the clamoring sounds meant to terrorize her. 

They were getting close and Sam knew she would have to get out of the water before long and hide. Suddenly, up ahead in the twilight, Sam could see where the creek took a turn and, instinctively, she picked up speed.

Breathing hard, she rounded the bend in the creek. Without warning, hands grab her from behind, hauling her into the brush. Striking out, Sam struggled against the arms holding her, hearing a grunt as an elbow found a home. 

"Major Carter, it is I." Hearing the familiar deep rumble of her teammate, she relaxed, allowing Teal'c to pull her into hiding.

* * *

Daniel awakened slowly, a chill running through his body, pain in his shoulders and back following it. Grunting against the feeling, he opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. As he took in his surroundings, he slowly realized that he'd been captured by the native population. Assessing his situation, he could feel the tight metal bands circling his wrists, suspending him from the ceiling, pulling him upward, leaving only the balls of his feet touching the floor. The pain in his shoulders reasserted itself as he tried to adjust his position and a groan slipped out.

Dropping his head as his fatigue overwhelmed him, Daniel could see that he was stripped to the waist and covered in sweat. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the chills were most likely the result of fever. Taking a deep breath, he fought to lift his head again. Looking around the room, he saw that it was one of stone walls, with metal rings, imbedded every few feet. Breathing hard against the pain and with great difficulty, he turned to look behind him. His heart fell as he saw Jack, chained to one of the rings, lying unconscious on the floor. 

From his position, Daniel could see that Jack was also missing his shirt. He had been whipped, his back a mass of bruises and welts. There were a few areas of blood, but Daniel could see that whoever had beaten his friend had been very careful. There was only a couple breaks in his skin which appeared to be the result of some type of lash.

Along with other various scrapes, bumps and bruises, Daniel could also see a laceration on Jack's forehead, at the hairline above his right eye. The bruise surrounding it worried Daniel, and he wondered if his lover had a concussion. With a sense of relief, as he saw Jack's chest rising and falling as he breathed. 

Not able to hold himself in position any longer, he allowed himself to swing back. He had no idea how long they had been here. Several hours if he had to guess, what with the injuries to Jack and himself.

His own back on fire, he decided to rest a minute before he tried to arouse Jack. The pain in his shoulders and his back suggested that he had been whipped, too, the accompanying dull ache in his head making him fuzzy and nauseous. The room had spun a little as he had tried to assess his friend and lover. 

He could vaguely remember being whipped, the pain excruciating. He also was aware of a sense of detachment, as though he was not quite a part of this reality. What was happening? Why had he and Jack been beaten? His head was spinning and all his assessment had done was confirm his confusion. 

He had to get out of these chains, Jack needed help. Hell, he needed help. Where were Sam and Teal'c? Were they all right? The questions made his head spin. Nausea assaulted his system again. Then, a chill ran though him as suddenly, he remembered screams, ....Jack's....and his own. His body began to shake at these thoughts, so hard, that the rattle of the chains suspending him echoed in their cell. 

"J'ck." Daniel called to his lover, aware of the danger that surrounded them, but was hit by a sharp pain in his back, beneath his left shoulder. Gasping for air, he groaned as the edges of his vision began to close in and he lost his battle to stay awake.

* * *

12 hours earlier

SG1, Lt. Colonel Nola Jeanne Gallen and General Hammond watched the video brought back by SG6. There was footage of a plaza area which appeared Mayan in origin, with a temple pyramid in the center similar to that of Chitzen Itza on the Yucatan Peninsula. The surrounding areas of support structures looked typical of what was known of Mayan worship centers.

Colonel Gallen and SG6 had found evidence of recent visits to the temple but no one in the immediate area. In fact, there had been no contact with any of the planet's inhabitants and no evidence of where they currently resided.

The long range UAV flight hadn't picked up any villages, towns or cities. But there were crops nearby, large fields of unidentified produce with a rudimentary irrigation system. All seemed well tended and the crops appeared to be thriving.

In addition, SG6 had found high concentrations of Naquada in the soil, indicating a possible source for Earth. Further study of the surrounding area was required to evaluate amounts, purity, and accessibility of the mineral deposits. If the Naquada was of sufficient quality and quantity, and, if, the residents could be found, negotiating a trade agreement would be needed. 

"People, while surveying the area, SG6 had the feeling they were under constant surveillance. There wasn't any evidence of this, it was just a feeling. Knowing Colonel Gallen and her team's record, I am sure there is sufficient reason to be cautious. SG1, you will to return to the planet with SG6 as they try to make contact the inhabitants." Hammond looked at his premier team and SG6's team leader. 

"You know what is required, I don't need to tell you to be careful. Colonel Gallen, SG1 will be your backup. Don't hesitate to make good use of Dr. Jackson's linguistic skills. Report in every four hours. Any sign of trouble, return to the SGC immediately."

"Any questions?" Hammond looked around the table at the people gathered there. "No? Well then. You leave in one hour. Dismissed."

* * *

"Daniel?" Jack called to the archeologist. He had been awake for several minutes and during that time hadn't seen any movement from his friend. He had crawled across the cell floor getting as close to the archeologist as the chains and manacles on his arms would allow and had maneuvered into a position to better assess Daniel's condition. 

"Daniel?" He tried again, a little louder. 

Watching, Jack saw his partner shift his head and heard him grunt with pain. But Daniel remained in the same position, sagging against the chains suspending him. 

"Daniel, wake up. Come on, you can do it." 

"J'ck. Y'all right?" The older man could see Daniel shaking and could hear his teeth chattering as he tried to talk. 

"Daniel, don't move. Your back's in pretty bad shape." Despite his warning he saw Daniel push on the balls of his feet as he attempted to take some of the pressure off of his arms. The painful cry Daniel emitted brought tears to his own eyes as he felt a sense of impotence at not being able to help free him.

Jack could tell that Daniel had been subjected to the same beating as he. The archeologist's back was a mass of welts and bruises, which while painful, were not life threatening. He, himself, was hurting, but if he didn't lean against the wall or lay on his back, it was tolerable. 

He could only imagine the kind of pain Daniel was in, suspended like that, prohibiting his friend from taking pressure off his shoulders. And he was worried. Daniel was sweating and shivering almost constantly and there was a badly bruised area on his right shoulder which was open and bleeding slightly. The skin had been torn and Jack could see the swelling and bruising extending up his neck and down the right side of his back. In addition, there were ominous red streaks extending from some of the lash marks. 

Jack knew they had to get out of here, he had a feeling that this wasn't over. But he hadn't been able to get free. His wrists were bloody from his attempts to remove the manacles and a check of his surroundings had failed to turn up anything to help him remove or break the chains or connections. 

The room was about 12 feet square made of stone. Along the wall opposite of his position, Jack could see a large wooden door, no lock apparent. 

"Daniel, how're you doing? How's the pain?"

"I'm 'kay. You?" 

He knew Daniel was leaving out the worst, but didn't make an issue of it. "I'm fine. Little tired. but okay."

"Don't worry, Danny, we'll get out of here. The Major and Teal'c will find us." Jack tried to reassure his lover. "Don't worry." Jack whispered the last, almost as if reassuring himself. He saw Daniel nod slightly in response. 

Daniel chose that moment to try to adjust his position. Jack heard him cry out as Daniel was obviously blindsided by another wave of pain and watched as the archeologist finally lost the battle to stay awake. 

"Daniel?... Daniel?" Realizing the archeologist would only suffer if he were able to wake him, Jack went back to trying to find a way out of their predicament. As he continued to try and slip his hands out of the manacles, he was well aware that unless they were moved to another location, maybe giving them a chance to escape, they weren't going anywhere without some help.

Helpless anger washed over him. Jack hoped the others were not in the same boat. 'God, how did this happen? How had it all gone to hell in a handbasket in such a short time?'

* * *

11 hours earlier

SG1 and SG6 stepped through the Stargate after the MALP had confirmed that the area was deserted. Moving quickly into a defensive stance, the teams surveyed the small glade that surrounded them, setting up a perimeter. Not seeing any signs of activity, Jack turned to SG6's leader.

"Where to, Colonel?"

Jack wasn't happy about this mission. Unknown threats and dangers were bad enough when they were unknown. But to know there was someone here, watching and waiting for God knows what, was worse. He felt like he was exposing his team, leaving them without an advantage and this made him very nervous. 

"The plaza's this way." Gallen pointed to her left. Jack could see the temple rising above the trees from where he stood. It was about a mile and a half from the gate and this gave him the only sense of relief about this mission. At least they wouldn't be far from the gate if all hell broke loose. It was a small comfort, but one he would take. 

With Teal'c and Lt. Cook taking point, the group moved off down a footpath leading to the temple area.

* * *

Reaching the plaza, Jack could feel the unseen observers, much as SG6 had on their last trip. He walked up to Teal'c, where the Jaffa stood surveying the surroundings.

"Teal'c?"

"I feel it, too, O'Neill. Many eyes watching, but I am unable to ascertain a location." The confirmation from the warrior did not make him feel any better. 

"Okay, stay alert." He spoke more for the benefit of Lt. Cook and the rest of SG6. Teal'c and his team didn't need any reminders. Strolling back to Colonel Gallen, his senses were on high alert. 

"All right, Nola, what's the plan." Jack looked at the leader of SG6. She was an outstanding officer. In fact, Jack had recommended her for promotion the year before. 

Nola Gallen had shown her leadership abilities many times during the three years she had been assigned to the SGC. Then, last year, she had brought SG10 and SG14 back, after Colonel Jeffries had been lost in an ambush. Jaffa had killed Jeffries and a member of the SG14, while they were offworld investigating P5X-876. Coming through the gate, with the dead and the remaining personnel, most of whom had been injured, had been traumatic for the entire SGC. 

When the debriefing had been conducted, it had become quite evident that the other five team members would have died too, if not for the leadership and ingenuity of the then Major Gallen. Colonel Coulter of SG14 had been critically injured. Major Gallen had taken one of her teammates and had led the Jaffa away from the concealed and injured remaining soldiers, leading them on a wild goose chase. The two of them had killed six of the Jaffa and had managed to lose the rest. Gallen and Lt. Jones had then doubled back, and rounded up the dead and injured, high-tailing it back through the gate. Jack had watched from the control room as Nola had stepped through the gate backwards with an injured Colonel Coulter over one shoulder, dragging one of the dead with her other hand. Shouting for the iris to be closed, she had collapsed. 

When he had later visited the infirmary checking on the injured, it had become apparent that Major Gallen hadn't escaped injury herself. She had been hit across her left hip by a staff blast as she had come through the wormhole. 

Her ingenuity, dedication, and loyalty to the SGC had shone through on that mission. That, along with her other skills; she was an astrophysicist, like Carter; had contributed to his recommendation for promotion. With General Hammond in agreement, Nola had been promoted and been given her own team. 

Now as he stood here, he waited to see what her orders would be. He trusted her and she had the advantage of having been here before. 

"Well, Jack. I was thinking maybe Dr. Jackson could try a meet and greet." Jack waved at Daniel and watched as his partner moved closer to listen in.

"This, according to our archeologist, appears Mayan in origin. Although several of us speak a second language or two, Daniel speaks more languages then I care to consider and, as a bonus, he's an anthropologist. I'd feel better if he took the lead on this."

Gallen paused for a few seconds, then continued. "If we are unable to make contact, I say we head home. There are too many unknowns here and it would be too dangerous to set up operations otherwise."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. But he didn't like the feel of it. He'd let Daniel give it a try. If there wasn't any response, they'd head back to the gate. In fact, if the truth were known, he wanted to leave right now. 

Placing a hand on the archeologist's shoulder, he gave it a squeeze, giving in to the urge to touch. "Okay Daniel, you're on." Nodding to Jack, the archeologist gave him a small smile, turned and walked a little ahead of Teal'c.

Daniel had to think where to start. There were 28 Mayan dialects being spoken in Mexico today. Most of the current Maya descendants were bilingual in Spanish. But he didn't know when this group has been taken from Earth, if that were indeed the case. So it was very possible they didn't speak any Spanish. Add to that, this was not his area of expertise. So, basically, he would be spitting in the wind here and hoping it didn't come back to smack him in the face. 

It was frustrating. The current SGC Mayan expert, Dr. Joe Richards, was off on his honeymoon, having only been married a week. He hadn't had the heart to call Joe back for this mission. 

The other members of his staff all had their own areas of expertise with a drabble here and there in others. But he was the best qualified to be here with Joe off in Hawaii with his bride. 

Taking a deep breath and starting in old world Spanish, Daniel raised his hands to waist level, palms up and out, arms apart, and spoke in a loud voice. 

"Greetings, my name is Daniel Jackson and we are peaceful explorers. We have come to learn of your culture and to trade." Looking around, he waited to see if he got any response. Behind him, he could hear the members of the two teams who could speak Spanish, quietly translating his words for those who didn't. 

As Daniel waited, he slowly looked around. Not seeing any activity, he thought for a moment and tried again. This time he spoke in Huastecan Mayan, the largest sub-language to emerge from Proto-Mayan. He repeated the greeting and waited again. 

He was moving back in time to one of the earliest Mayan languages spoken and he hoped his pronunciation was accurate. It wasn't a working language of the Yucatan at this time. He continued to stand there in the same posture, hoping whoever was out there would see him as non-threatening. 

Suddenly he heard chanting. As he looked around for the source, he realized it was coming from all around them. Looking over his shoulder at Jack, he communicated his discomfiture with his eyes. Backing away slowly, Daniel brought his hands down and moved to where the two colonels stood with weapons drawn. 

"I don't like this guys. I think we should get out of here. If they were interested in meeting us,.....well, you get the idea."

Daniel was feeling uneasy, and that usually meant it was bad, very bad. He seldom felt a situation was hopeless. And when he did, he was usually right. 

"All right, everyone. Let's head for the gate. Back away slowly. Let's not give them a reason." Daniel heard Colonel Gallen give the order in a calm quiet voice. As the group moved cautiously, they kept their weapons drawn, pointed towards the ground and tried to not appear too threatening.

When they made it to the edge of the plaza, Daniel thought they might be okay. As that thought crossed his mind, however, all hell broke loose.

Jack heard a cry of pain as he saw Sgt. Morley take an arrow in the shoulder. As he saw the man go down, he heard the chanting change to high pitched cries. He didn't need to speak the language to know an attack order when he heard one. 

Yelling at the same time, both colonels called for their teams to take cover. Pulling back into the trees, Jack could see Lt. Cook dragging his injured teammate to cover. 

Sliding in beside Colonel Gallen, Jack started firing at the planet inhabitants which were pouring out of the pyramid in the center of the plaza. From his vantage point, Jack could see several openings in the stone structure, previously camouflaged, that now spit forth man after man.

The natives were dressed in skirt like coverings made of what appeared to be brown leather, many with beads and feathers hanging off a band that went around their waists. Their skin was glistening with sweat and their chests, legs and arms were painted with designs he couldn't identify. 

The two SG teams were dropping them like flys attempting to only wound them, using Zats wherever possible. But there were too many of them, and Jack could see they were going to overrun their position soon. 

"Nola take SG6 and head back for the gate. We will cover your retreat. Morley needs immediate attention."

"Jack, I'll send the rest of the team, but I'm staying to help you." This was her mission and Gallen felt responsible. 

"No! Colonel Gallen get your team home! That's an order! If we don't return soon, send reinforcements." Jack knew he might just need that back up and Nola's team had a better chance of getting through with her.

Looking Jack in the eye. Nola saluted. "Yes Sir!" Signaling her team, Colonel Gallen and SG6 retreated towards the Stargate. 

Turning back to his own team, Jack could see Sam and Teal'c off to his right, working in tandem, keeping the natives back with some success. Off to his left, Daniel was firing his Zat. Using his own, Jack joined in, trying to give SG6 enough time to get away. 

Using hand signals, he ordered his team to retreat, covering each other. He checked to his right, seeing Sam and Teal'c melt into the trees. Moving to his left, he grabbed Daniel by the sleeve and pulled him towards the trees in an attempt to escape the flying arrows. Not needing any further encouragement, Daniel followed Jack hoping they would be home safe and sound in their own bed tonight. 

As they reached the tree line, Jack saw Daniel get hit by a large stone. Not knowing where it had come from, Jack spun in time to see six natives coming out of the trees at their right. Firing his Zat, he ran to help the archeologist. Feeling a sting in his neck, then his thigh, Jack felt himself losing the ability to move and stumbling, he fell. Rolling to his side, he saw Daniel try to stand and then, go down hard. 

Getting himself to his hands and knees, Jack crawled to the archeologist, reaching his lover's side. He could see that Daniel was completely unconscious with several small dart like objects imbedded in his back and legs. Quickly removing them, he grabbed Daniel under his arms and dragged him along the ground as he tried to get them both to cover. 

Jack could feel himself becoming weaker as his vision began to blur. Unable to coordinate his arms and legs, he finally lay back with Daniel on top, his arms encircling his partner. Watching the natives cautiously approach through his half-lidded eyes, a warm rush spread over him and, no longer able to keep his eyes open, he passed out.

* * *

Jack heard them coming before he saw them. Laying on his side on the floor of the cell, he had been trying to sleep. Since he had awakened, the only sounds invading his world had been Daniel's harsh breathing and his occasional grunt of pain. His lover had passed out again a couple of hours before and he was worried. Daniel was so pale and he had noticed that his breathing had become more shallow. Jack was scared. 

Laying on the floor now, the background sounds of the cell began to fade as a new noise invaded the space. Footsteps, several sets of footsteps were approaching and he could hear that they weren't booted. 

Laying still, eyes half open, Jack waited for their captors to make an appearance. He was sure that this wasn't going to be good and he hoped that the others were safe and trying to mount a rescue attempt. He knew that Sam and Teal'c would not leave them behind as long as they was alive. There in was the rub; was Sam, Teal'c and SG6 still alive?

"Daniel? You awake. I think we have company." Jack called to Daniel even though he was still unconscious. 

The footsteps stopped outside the door of the cell. After a moment, he heard the sound of scraping wood and the door was opened. 

Surprisingly several women stepped into the room. Dressed in long blue hooded robes, only their faces could be seen. Each wore a dull expression, eyes half lidded, as if on drugs. Moving around the room, they women lined the wall opposite of Jack and Daniel, not saying anything. 

"Hello, I'm Jack." His voice came out as a whisper as he again tried to communicate. Watching the group, he had a feeling that this was only part of the preliminaries.

At that moment, he saw Daniel jerk awake and then again try to stand and take some pressure off his shoulders. The movement caused him to gasp and then groan. 

"Daniel? Ah, man, Danny. Try not to move." Jack called to the archeologist, wishing he were the one strung up and not his lover. Daniel was a gentle soul and didn't deserve any of this.

"J'ck?"

"Yeah, Daniel. I'm here. Take it easy, we've got company." Jack saw Daniel hang his head, and with a groan, his body sagged. 

More footsteps could be heard now coming down the passageway. As the sound reached him, a number of the warriors they had encountered earlier, entered the room, moving to the men in chains. As several of the natives stood by, holding clubs and spears, Four of them released Jack and Daniel. 

Daniel fell to the floor in a heap, crying out in pain. Jack started to move to his lover and was rewarded with a blow from a club being held by one of the guards. Pain exploded across his back, immobilizing him.

The warriors grabbed Jack and Daniel pulling them into upright positions. Jack could hear moaning coming from his lover and again tried to move towards him. As he did, his arms were dragged behind him and tied, causing shafts of pain to course through his body. Gritting his teeth, he stopped struggling, realizing for the moment, it was futile.

As he watched, he saw Daniel sag as he passed out again. The warriors dragged the unconscious Daniel and Jack out into the hall, moving them quickly towards another door at the end, one with multiple designs decorating it. A shaft of ice pierced his heart when he saw that one of the designs appeared to be a serpent, winding its way up a man's back and over the top of his head. The man appeared to be dancing with the snake, it's mouth open and tongue protruding. Jack hoped what was in the painting was representative of a real snake and not what he feared. 

As the door of the new chamber was opened, the two men were dragged inside, bonds cut and dumped on the floor. The warriors then lined the walls much as the women had done in the first cell. Through heavy eyes, he saw the women enter and split into two groups of six, each group selecting a prisoner and surrounding him. 

He saw the first group kneel beside Daniel, before the second obstructed his view, surrounding him. As he lay there, gentle but insistent hands began to remove what remained of his clothes. 

"Uh, no. That's okay. I'll just keep these, if ya don't mind." Jack tried to push the hands away from his pants. He was quickly restrained by two of the women, who were surprisingly strong. 'Either that or I'm much weaker than I first thought." 

Not having strength to fight them and cognizant of the warriors lining the walls, Jack lay still, the women removing his clothes and bathing his body. Occasionally getting a glimpse of Daniel, he could see that the archeologist was undergoing the same treatment. 

The women finished bathing the front of his body, and proceeded to turn him to his stomach. After washing his backside, amid groans and grunts, they began to rub a cream into the welts and bruises criss-crossing his back. Struggling against the hands and the excruciating pain, he was glad Daniel wasn't awake. 

Once finished, the women stood, and gathering their supplies, filed out of the room with the warriors following them. As the door was shut, Jack could hear a bolt being rammed into place.

Alone, Jack immediately went to his hands and knees and began a slow crawl to Daniel. Reaching his lover, he collapsed on the floor next to him. 

As soon as he was able, Jack sat up next to the archeologist and did a quick check of the man's injuries. The bruises and welts were an assortment of brilliant reds, blacks, and blues and Jack was sure he was going to be hurting for a while. What worried Jack was the gash extending from Daniel's left shoulder, down his back to his waist. There were multiple red streaks coming from the area and he could feel the heat coming off the archeologist's body. 

Looking around the room he could see a pallet in the corner, with blankets laying across one end. He needed to get Daniel to the mat where they would both be able to rest for a while.

Patting his lover's face, he attempted to get him awake enough to move him. Jack didn't think he had the strength to drag the man to the bed in the corner. 

"Daniel? Daniel? Come on, babe. Wake up." Hearing the younger man groan, Jack called to him again. 

"That's it. You can do it. Daniel. Wake up. Need your help here." That seemed to register with the archeologist and Jack saw a hint of baby blue as Daniel opened his eyes a crack.

"J'ck?" 

"Yeah, Daniel. I'm here. Want to get you over to the bed here and need you to help a little." 

As Daniel attempted to roll to his side, Jack could feel his partner's body tense and heard the agonizing groan from his friend. 

"Take it easy, Daniel. That's it. Breathe through the pain." Helping his friend, he rolled Daniel back to his stomach and waited for the worst of Daniel's pain to subside. Once he saw Daniel start to relax, Jack tried again. 

"Daniel, I know it hurts but you need to move to the bed over here in the corner. Come on, I'll help you as much as I can." 

"J'ck? How bad?" Jack heard Daniel gasp out his question. 

"How bad what, Daniel?"

"You."

"Oh. Back hurts a little. But it's okay." Jack's back was on fire, but he figured it didn't' help Daniel to know that. 

"Liar."

Not arguing with him, Jack helped Daniel roll to his side and sit up. Coming to a sitting position, Daniel swayed and leaned into Jack. 

"J'st a sec." The archeologist gasped and tried to take deep breaths. Jack could see the sweat pouring off Daniel and his clenched jaw in frustration. He could only watch while Daniel tried to get a handle on the pain assaulting his system. After what seemed like an eternity, the archeologist's breathing slowed and Jack knew that the agony was subsiding to a more manageable level. 

"'K. Let m' try." He assisted Daniel as he sluggishly rolled to his hands and knees and started to crawl to the pallet Jack had pointed out. It was slow going, but in a couple of minutes they both collapsed onto the makeshift bed, laying on their sides. Wanting to pull him into his arms but afraid he may cause him more pain, Jack lay there and watched Daniel breathe. 

Daniel must have had similar thoughts. Moving slowly, Daniel scooted closer to Jack, gingerly arranging himself on his stomach, with his head on Jack's shoulder. Sighing, he watched as Daniel succumbed to the darkness pulling at him. 

Jack lay there, hand in Daniel's hair, afraid to touch him anywhere else. Listening to his lover's breathing, he could hear the occasional hitch, indicating the pain Daniel was still experiencing, even now. If he could just get him to Frasier and her needle happy nurses, he had to believe Daniel would be all right. 

God, he hoped the SGC was mounting a rescue. But as much as he hoped it, he was realistic and knew rescue was a long shot at best. 

With that thought, he allowed the edges of sleep to surround him, blocking out some of his own pain for a while.

* * *

Making it to the Stargate, Sam and Teal'c had found it surrounded by twenty men in native dress. As Sam and Teal'c looked on, they could see a few men sitting around a fire that had been built, eating and drinking from animal skins while others cautiously paced back and forth in front of the gate's platform Having missed their last check-in, half of SG1 settled in, knowing Hammond would try to contact them soon . 

Teal'c's radio was still operative, but Sam's had been damaged in the attack. Thankfully, the natives fear of the MALP had left that piece of equipment unscathed. Feeling the need to get back to the plaza and search for O'Neill and Daniel, they both anxiously watched and waited for the dialing to begin. 

Teal'c had located and hidden in a small cave near the stream when the natives were pursuing him. He had pulled Sam into this small hideout for protection against the inhabitants and had tended to her wounds. Once finished he had handed her two Tylenol and his canteen. 

Allowing her to rest for a while, he kept watch. Soon, he'd heard warriors searching the bushes looking for the two of them. Awakening the Major, Teal'c had covered her mouth warning her to keep silent. 

But they had not been discovered and after an hour, Teal'c and Sam had been able to make their way to the gate. They now lay hidden in the trees on a rise above the glade.

They didn't have to wait long. As Teal'c watched, as the gate began to turn, chevrons lighting up as each locked into place. The natives stared at the gate, at first frightened and then angry. They grabbed their weapons and quickly took cover. The gate sprang to life with its usual explosive splash. 

"SG1, this is Hammond, come in." Teal'c could hear the General's voice in his ear piece. 

"General Hammond, this is Teal'c. Do not send anyone through. The gate is surrounded by the native population." The Jaffa whispered to avoid being detected by the warriors.

"Understood, son. What is your situation?"

"Colonel O'Neill and DanielJackson have been captured and are both injured. Major Carter is here but her radio is damaged. She has several injuries but is still able to function. General, did SG6 return?"

"Yes, Teal'c. Colonel Gallen is here with me now, ready to return with a search and rescue team. Do you know where the Colonel and Dr. Jackson are being held?"

"I saw them carried into the main pyramid, through one of the hidden openings. I do not know what has happened to them. The natives here are violent but they are also afraid. I fear my presence may have been what prompted them to attack." Teal'c's status as a first prime may have been the catalyst for the attack. The Jaffa had done the dirty work of the Goa'uld for thousands of years. He felt some guilt, feeling that his participation in this mission, may have been the reason for O'Neill's and DanielJackson's injuries and incarceration.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Any suggestions?"

"I believe I have a plan, General."

* * *

Jack came awake with a start. He could feel Daniel still next to him, but he was now trembling with chills and shivers. Moving his hand to Daniel's chest and trunk, he felt the heat coming off the archeologist's body. 

Looking around the room, Jack checked out their accommodations. It was something he had not had the strength to do when first locked in here.

The cell was similar to the previous one with the exception of the mat the two of them lay upon. And the slow trickling water coming from a wall spout. There was a bowl like protrusion directly below, catching the water's flow. 

Getting slowly to his feet, every movement causing more pain in his joints and back, Jack moved over to the water, and drank deeply from it. He was dehydrated and as he took the edge off his thirst, he allowed himself time to adjust to having water in his stomach again. 

Moving back to the pallet, Jack looked for something that could be used to carry water to Daniel. Not seeing anything, his eyes fell on the blankets at the foot of the bed. Taking one, he used the soft cloth to cover Daniel's nude body. The second, he tore it into several strips. Soaking them in water, he brought them back to the pallet and began wiping Daniel's body in an attempt to cool him. 

Daniel began to arouse and tried to move away from his ministrations. Despite Jack's attempts at being gentle, Daniel groaned and moved about restlessly. 

"Daniel, wake up. You need to get some water in you. Come on, Danny. Open those baby blues for me." Rolling his lover to his side, Jack wiped Daniel's face with one of the wet pieces of blanket. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, Daniel. Come on, see if you can suck some of the water out of the cloth. I will get more for you as soon as your done with this."

Obediently, Daniel took some of the water. The water barely touched his thirst. As one cloth was pulled away, it was quickly replaced by another and then another. Slowly, his thirst started to abate. 

Watching Daniel open his eyes, Jack knew, sitting there next to the archeologist, he, himself, must look, for all the world, as if he had been attacked by a platoon of rampaging Jaffa. 

Holding the archeologist's hand, Daniel rolled to his back and gasped at the pain the simple act elicited. Grabbing Jack's proffered arm, Daniel pulled himself into a sitting position, the movement obviously causing waves of dizziness. 

Jack watched him as he tried to stay in a sitting position unaided. Jack figured out that it was not gonna happen soon, so he moved in next to him and provided some support. His first priority was to get Daniel to the water on the other side of the cell. Once there, he could pull the mat closer so they would be within easy reach.

"Daniel, let's get you over to the other wall."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the water is, Dannyboy. And I'm thirsty."

"Can't move. Go J'ck, I'll stay here." Jack could see Daniel would only be awake for a short while. Not giving him a chance to go to sleep again, Jack prodded the younger man to help get himself to the far side of the room. 

"Nope, we both go. So don't argue with me for once."

"K." That answer alone was a clear indication of just how bad his archeologist felt. 

"Okay, let's go."

Using all his powers of persuasion, Jack moved Daniel and the mat to the other side of the cell. Once seated next to the water, he tried to get his partner to drink. But Daniel grimaced each time Jack tried to feed him water from a saturated cloth. 

So, giving up on that technique, Jack carefully pulled his lover into his arms. Cupping his hand, he dipped into the water, and fed the archeologist slowly. Allowing the water to drip off his fingers into Daniel's mouth, he was able to get more water into him. The worst of the younger man's thirst slaked, Daniel soon fell asleep

With the younger man unconscious, Jack continuously bathed Daniel's overheated body with the dripping water. Once it seemed that the archeologist's body temperature had dropped a couple of degrees, Jack finally lay down next to his lover and closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him.

* * *

The Stargate exploded to life. The natives were no longer retreating into the trees whenever the gate came on. The SGC had been dialing the gate every five minute for the last thirty minutes. With each dialing, fewer of the natives bolted into hiding. Now standing, within fifteen feet of the gate, Teal'c felt the time was right. 

"Now, General Hammond." He whispered the command, as he and Major Carter watched from their vantage point.

With that, three Goa'uld stun grenades were thrown through the gate, landing at the feet of the leader of the group guarding the gate. All the natives close to the gate went down. Sam and Teal'c quickly moved out of the trees toward the remaining six, who stood looking on in shock. As they attacked with their Zats, marines came pouring through the gate, helping them finish up. Moving the unconscious natives to an secluded area not far from the gate, all were secured with plastic cuffs and left under the watchful eyes of Lt. Ferguson and Sgt. Mills of SG10. 

As a medic treated Sam, Teal'c made note that Colonel Gallen, Lt. Cook from SG6 and SG teams 2, 8, 11, 13 were also here along with SG10. 

"Colonel Gallen, it is good to see that you are unharmed." Teal'c watched as the woman smiled, acknowledging him. 

Sam, also, acknowledged the Colonel with a nod as the woman walked over to check out the extent of her injuries. 

"You going to be able to accompany us, Major, Teal'c? " Receiving a nod from Sam and an arched eyebrow from Teal'c, she continued. "Okay. This is your show, lead the way. We have a colonel and an archeologist to retrieve."

With that, the SG teams moved off quickly and quietly into the brush.

* * *

The noise in the hall outside the cell woke both the men from their exhausted states. Unable to move quickly, Jack and Daniel were still on the mat when the chamber door was opened and several warriors entered the room. 

"Okay, back off boys." Jack moved in front of a nearly incapacitated Daniel as he watched the men advance on them, clubs and spears at the ready.

"Let me try, Jack." The hoarse whisper sounded so soft in his ear, he thought he might have imagined it. Looking over his shoulder quickly at Daniel, he could see the glazed but determined look in his lover's face. Nodding, he helped Daniel to sit up, supporting him.

"I am Daniel. Do you understand me?" With considerable effort, Daniel spoke the Huastecan dialect from earlier. Looking at the faces of the men, Daniel thought he saw a few sets of eyes widen as he spoke. But still no one responded to his question. Deciding to go for broke he continued.

"We are peaceful explorers seeking to learn of your culture and to trade. We have much to offer and we seek an audience with the ruling council of this world." Daniel could see that some, if not all of his words, were understood and still there wasn't any response. 

Listening as Daniel made nice with the natives, Jack could see that Daniel was using all his resources to try and communicate with the leader. He didn't understand a word of it but he had heard it before....we come in peace, we wish to trade, have you seen the Goa'uld?...yadda. And he could see that some of the men were listening, apparently familiar with some of Daniel's words. But there still was silence from the peanut gallery.

Suddenly, another native swept into the room. Dressed in a multi- colored feather cape and wearing a headdress which obscured his features, the man cracked an order to the warriors. 

The natives moved quickly, dragging Jack and Daniel to the middle of the room. Daniel cried out in pain and Jack, hearing him, made a dive for the archeologist only to be struck. Head reeling from the blow, Jack struggled to remain conscious. 

In the center of the room, the two men were chained spread-eagled in a standing position. With neither having the strength to stand, they were soon were sagging against the restraints. 

Daniel felt as if knives were being stuck in his back and shoulders, but he tried not to give into the pain as the chains were tightened to bring him to a more upright position. The edges of his vision blackened but he stayed awake. He was hot, sweating, and his heart was racing. He had understood the command. 'Chain them. Make them ready for sacrifice.' Sacrifice, that is what the feather duster had said. And to top it off he was now he was channeling Jack. 

Looking at the leader, Daniel could see that the headdress appeared to be similar to Buluc Chabtan, the Mayan god of war and human sacrifice. His face mask was that of a human skull and the headdress was a serpent. The serpent was poised to strike with mouth open, fangs extended. The body of the snake with it's spiny protrusions was draped down the back of the leader. As the leader swung his head giving another order, Daniel could hear the clacking noise of the bones hitting against one another. It was a frightening noise, but Daniel schooled his features, not to showing his fear. 

"Why are you doing this? What have we done? We only came to make peaceful allies and discuss a system of trade." Daniel coughed, the effort of talking wearing on him. But he didn't stop, he felt he had to make them understand or they were dead. 

"We won't harm you. We will return to the Chappa'ia. We will never come back. We were leaving when you attacked." Looking at the leader, he could see he wasn't making headway. 

"What's happening, Daniel? What do they want?" Jack had let Daniel talk, knowing he had worked miracles in the past. 

"They want nothing, Jack. We are to be sacrificed." 

"Daniel?"

"Jack, the Maya practiced human sacrifice for thousands of years. apparently this offshoot is no different. They enjoy watching people die, knowing it is unnecessary." 

Daniel repeated the last sentence in Mayan, and seeing, the leaders eyes flair, knew he understood what had been said. 

As he was speaking, the women from earlier entered the cell, carrying several trays lined with earthenware pots. Setting the trays on the floor, four of the women picked up a pot each and moved to the chained men. Reaching in, they pulled back hands coated with a blue substance and began slathering the men's bodies with the blue paint. Covering them from neck to toes, Jack and Daniel felt every touch on already abused skin and tissue, neither able to contain their reactions to the pain. 

Daniel stood there, the paint drying almost as it was applied. He had a vision of quick drying cement with Jack and him painted into this position, never to move again. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he might have laughed.

As the women finished their work, another came forward with a new pot in hand. Taking a feather, she dipped into the new paint. The color was a reddish gold and soon, Jack and Daniel were covered in symbols. 

Looking down, Daniel could see that the sun, water, crops, good health, and others were represented, each symbol drying almost as it was applied to their skins. Once complete, the women picked up their trays and filed out of the cell. 

Jack and Daniel stood and watched as the leader, walked around the men surveying the work of the women. Standing as proud as they could given their injuries, neither gave away their embarrassment of being nude. 

Satisfied with what he saw, the Mayan leader turned abruptly and barked an order. The Shaman then watched as Jack and Daniel were released, collapsing to the floor. With a smile of satisfaction on his face, he left the cell. Unchained, Jack and Daniel remained where they fell, not moving as the rest of the contingent filed out. 

As the door closed and the bolt was slammed into position, Jack rolled to his side and crawled to Daniel. He could see that his lover's eyes were closed. But what worried him was the harsh breathing and the fever that continued to rage. Despite Daniel's brave performance earlier, he was very ill and needed medical attention. 

"Daniel." Jack called to the archeologist. 

"I'm 'wake. Just trying to get up enough energy to move." Daniel opened his eyes a crack, looking at the man kneeling beside him. "It's a good look on you, Jack but I prefer your jeans and leather jacket." Daniel laughed at his own humor as he saw a small smile appear on Jack's face, but the laugh quickly turned into a relentless cough. 

Jack helped Daniel into a sitting position and supported him with a hand on the nape of the younger man's neck, waiting until the spasms subsided. He then helped Daniel to the mat, and arranging him in his arms, covered both of them with the soft blanket. Reaching into the water, Jack fed, first Daniel, then himself the cool liquid.

"I'm sorry." Jack almost missed Daniel's softly whispered apology.

"What?" 

"I'm sorry, Jack. I should have realized that, even transplanted, this would still be a warrior culture."

"Daniel. You are not the Mayan expert. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I should have voiced my objections to the mission, maybe had it postponed until our expert was back. I had a bad feeling about it from the beginning. If I had been adamant, the General would have listened to me. Now look where we are."

"Jack. this isn't your fault. Ancient cultures are my field, not yours."

"Daniel, let's not assign blame. No one is at fault. We're both too tired to worry about that right now. Let's just figure out how to get home. OK?" Feeling the archeologist nod, Jack ran his fingers through the sandy blond fringes tickling his nose. 

As he lay there, Jack realized his only regret was that he and Daniel hadn't discovered their feelings for each other sooner. They had come together almost a year and a half after Shau're died. After a night pizza and hockey, Jack had been awakened by Daniel crying out in his sleep. Thinking back, he remembered entering the guest room, finding his friend in the middle of what looked like a bad dream.

* * *

Shaking the younger man trying to wake him, Daniel came up swinging. Restraining him, Jack called to the younger man.

"Daniel, wake up. You're safe." Holding the archeologist close to him, he sensed the change as the nightmare faded. 

"Jack." He heard his name whispered. 

"Yeah, Daniel. You with me now?" At the younger man's nod, he slowly released his hold on his friend.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Daniel moved out of his hold and sat on the side of the bed. Shaking his head, the archeologist rubbed his face and reached for his pants, starting to dress.

"Uh, Daniel. What'cha doing?"

"I think I'll go home, Jack."

"It's three am."

"Uh, that's okay. I'll be fine. It's not far."

"Daniel, what is it? What was that nightmare about?" Puzzled by the archeologist's sudden need to leave, Jack wasn't about to let it pass. 

"It was nothing, I don't really remember it.?" Daniel was sitting on the side of the bed, putting on his shoes and socks. 

"It must have been something to send you packing into the night like this."

"Just leave it, Jack. I'll be fine."

Jack almost let the archeologist go home, almost. But something was nagging at him to keep pushing. 

"I won't leave it. Something's wrong. Daniel, I want to help." Jack watched Daniel, sitting on the bed, leaning forward, hands hanging between his thighs, and could see the tension in his face.

"Jack, you have no idea what your asking. You don't really want to know."

Jack's initial reaction was anger. How could Daniel say that to him? They had been friends for years, saved each other's lives and mourned their deaths. 

But as quickly as the anger came, it went. Daniel didn't meant to hurt him, he was trying to leave without telling him what was bothering him. And Jack began to suspect it had something to do with him.

"Daniel, what did I do?" 

"What? Huh?" That had stopped Daniel's trip to the door of the guest room.

"I must have done something to anger or hurt you. You're leaving in the middle of the night, for crying out loud. Whatever it is, I'm sorry." Jack hoped that Daniel could see he could trust him with whatever was bothering him. 

Daniel turned from the door frame. Jack could see that the younger man was shaking, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses. Getting up, Jack walked over and gripped his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

Daniel sighed shakily. " Jack, you didn't do anything. I'm not mad at you." He could hear the tremor in his friend's voice. 

"Then, what is it?" 

Daniel's fear was palpable. And as he wondered what could be so frightening to the archeologist, Jack longed to take him in his arms and soothe his worries away. But he waited as he watched Daniel's mind work. After a minute of struggling with himself, Jack saw him reach a decision. 

"OK. You asked for it. Just remember that." Taking a deep breath, Daniel walked across the room putting some space between them. "Here goes." 

The older man saw the deep breath Daniel took as he began. "Jack, I love you." Jack opened his mouth to answer, but seeing Daniel raise his hand, he stopped. 

"I not only love you, I am in love with you." Daniel started to pace, arms waving in the air as he talked. "Yes, your heterosexual male friend has designs on your body." Daniel laughed almost hysterically. "Don't ask me where it came from, I have no idea. But, I've been wishing for a relationship with you. One that which encompasses, love, trust, permanence, stability and.... uh, sex. Did I mention the sex? Well, I want that, too. At least, I think I do. Shocker, huh? All this time, you were best buds with a flaming homosexual. Hell, it was a shock to me when I realized it." 

"Don't get me wrong, I loved Shau're with all my heart, but as my grief has lessened, I became more aware of my friendship with you. How much I miss you when you aren't around. How much I want to be in the same room with you all the time. How handsome you are." Jack could see that Daniel's pacing had slowed as he began to lose steam. "I started to make sure I sat next to you in the briefing room and when it was suggested we start to rotate tent mates, do you remember what I said?"

"That you had just gotten used to my snoring and didn't want to spend another few years doing it again with someone else." Jack wanted to laugh but Daniel was on a roll. 

"It is all I can do not to cross the room, and kiss you senseless. I feel like I can't breathe when I'm around you. You have become the air that I need." Daniel turned as he said this. 

"It's getting hard to be in the same room with you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to make breakfast with you and argue over who uses too much hot water. And make decisions with your needs in mind, too. I want to hold you when you need someone. And if I have a nightmare like tonight, I want to be held by you." Daniel sighed. "But I know that can't happen." 

Seeing the despair on Daniel's face, as he continued, tore into Jack's heart. "And now that /you/ know, I'll be going. I will submit my resignation from SG1 on Monday morning." Jack watched as Daniel walked to the door. 

"Daniel, do I get a chance to say anything?" 

Daniel placed a hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder. "What is there to say? I'll go and be off the team as soon as Hammond can reassign me. If you want, I will resign from the SGC, but I would really like to continue there in some capacity. I'll abide by what you decide. Just let me know."

Jack walked slowly to his friend. "I don't want you off the team. I don't want you to leave. I certainly don't want you out of my life. I'll be honest, I don't know if we can go anywhere with this. You have been closer than a friend for a long time and I do love you, too. I never contemplated that it would be a deeper kind of love. So, this is a surprise. " Reaching Daniel, Jack placed his hands on his shoulders. "But I only have only thing to say."

"What's that?" Jack could barely hear the question.

"What is stopping you from kissing this old bag of bones senseless?"

Daniel turned in Jack's arms, blue eyes wide, the hope there almost painful for Jack to see. Taking the archeologist into his arms, Jack tentatively brushed his lips to Daniel's giving the younger man a chance to pull away.

* * *

But the kiss had quickly deepened, as had the relationship. Daniel had never known about the relationship he'd had in his twenties. It had been short-lived because of the young man's death in a firefight. He had grieved privately for Will and then, after a while, had moved on. Sara had come into his life later, then Charlie, and he had been happy, for a while.

That night, he and Daniel had talked and held each other, Jack letting the younger man in where he had never let anyone else since the death of his lover. 

Sex had come slowly in their relationship, it being new to Daniel and it having been a long time for him. Now eight months later, they were partners, only bringing their team and Janet Frasier in on their secret. 

Looking at Daniel now, injured and both of them likely to die, it came to him that he knew he wouldn't change a thing, that, indeed, he had no regrets. Daniel had done for him what the Air Force and his job hadn't been able to since Charlie's death. He had become a bright shining light in his life and had made him happy. 

Pulling the man in a little closer, Jack whispered to his lover. "Try to sleep for a while, Daniel. Just remember, no matter what happens, I love you and I have no regrets........ no regrets." 

Jack felt the archeologist nod and then relax, as the sting of unshed tears began to pool in his own eyes. He loved this man, with all his heart and he didn't want him to die. They still had a lot of living to do. Closing his eyes, Jack gave into the pull of darkness, praying for rescue or an opportunity to escape.

* * *

Daniel awakened to renewed coughing, aware that his condition was worsening. As his hacking subsided, Jack pulled him back into his arms and murmured for him to sleep. Laying there, Daniel felt the older man relax and succumb to his own fatigue and injuries. 

Were they going to get out of this? Were Teal'c, Sam and SG6 still alive? If they weren't, how would the any rescue team know where to look for them? It was looking grim and he prayed that if he were die here that Jack would survive and make it back to Earth. 

God, what he wouldn't give for some Tylenol. His head was pounding and he could feel the chills running through his body at times. His back only seemed to hurt if he started to cough or some other movement disturbed him. 

Daniel tried to concentrate on remembering the attack. He and Jack must be below the surface, beneath the pyramid. Maybe people lived below the surface only coming out during the daylight hours to tend crops and to hunt. Why? To escape the Goa'uld? Maybe, but there was no way of knowing. 

He had no sense as to what time it was. The cells they had been held in had no windows and the only light source was coming from above them, brightening and dimming each time they had visitors. How long had they been here? Hours? Days? Time was beginning to blend. 

Too tired to do much else, Daniel lay quietly and let his mind wander as he listened to Jack's beating heart, it's steady tattoo, lulling him. His head now pounding with pain reminiscent of a migraine, made it difficult to concentrate. Still, he tried to focus on the sacrificial practices of the Mayan. 

He knew from his limited research that there were any number of ways the Maya had sacrificed people. Drowning, decapitation, target practice with the prisoner the target and then, there was the ever popular, cutting of one's heart out of one's chest as it continued to beat. 

Daniel shuddered at his thoughts, his fear more for his partner than himself. He felt tears forming and knowing his fatigue threatened to overtake him again, he leaned into Jack and let it. 'If I am to die, let it only be me, dear God. Please help Jack to escape.' With that last prayer, the archeologist slipped once again into peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c led the way through the trees, arriving back at the plaza in thirty minutes. The teams had moved carefully, looking for any signs of discovery amongst the natives. So far, they hadn't encountered anyone. It was still dark but sunrise was not far off. Sam hoped they would be able to retrieve the Colonel and Daniel before the sun came up and the population began to stir. 

Colonel Gallen slipped in between the two members of SG1 and surveyed the area, which appeared to be deserted. Signaling for the other SG personnel, she directed them to spread out along the plaza's edge. 

As this was accomplished, Sam led the newly formed team, which consisted of Teal'c, Colonel Gallen and Lt. Cook towards the central pyramid. As they passed the first building, Teal'c suddenly motioned for the group to drop and cover. 

Pulling in behind a half wall, Sam began to hear what Teal'c had heard. There was the faint sounds of drums and chanting in the distance, but they were getting stronger. Colonel Gallen radioed the other teams to hold their positions and await her command.

As she peered over the wall, Sam saw one of the hidden stone panels of the pyramid open. As a procession of natives began to emerge; Sam could see women in long blue robes carrying small gold pots with a flame burning, followed by warriors in leather loincloths, their belts draped with beads and chains. 

Following these two groups was another man who was dressed differently and was, obviously the leader. The feathered cloak was beautiful but the mask was ugly and meant to frighten. Sam could see that atop his head was a coiled snake, fangs protruding. Looking at Teal'c she could see he was thinking along the same lines. They both hoped this wasn't a Goa'uld. 

Sam observed another group of warriors emerge, dragging two men. Even from this distance she recognized the gray and sandy blond hair of the Colonel and Daniel. 

As she watched, Sam could see that the procession was headed for the steps leading to the top of the pyramid. Looking more closely, she suddenly realized her teammates weren't wearing blue cloaks as she first thought. Both Daniel and the Colonel were nude, covered in blue body paint. 

Scared, Sam dropped back down behind the wall. Looking at Teal'c first, Sam turned to Colonel Gallen. "I don't think this is good. I was with Daniel when he was researching the Mayan culture. And, if I am correct, this may be a sacrificial ceremony with the Colonel and Daniel as the sacrifice." 

The makeshift SG team knew what had to be done and prepared for a fight.

* * *

Jack awakened to the sounds of the bolt being pulled back and the large wooden door opening. Moving as quickly as he could, he attempted to put himself between Daniel and the door. Daniel had not stirred, remaining unconscious, on the mat. 

Jack watched as warriors again entered their cell and moved to the man laying on the mat. As two of the natives closed in on Daniel, Jack pushed them away, striking one across the neck, taking him down. 

Seeing Jack attack, more warriors descended on him, one of them clubbing him and dropping him to his knees, his own weakness betraying him.. Despite the water, he and Daniel were both still dehydrated and they hadn't eaten in over 18 hours. 

Jack was yanked to his feet and shoved out into the hall. As he watched, he saw that Daniel was part of whatever was happening and two of the natives half dragged, half carried the unconscious man, joining the procession.

As they stood there, the leader approached Jack and began chanting, in a singsong manner, and in the unfamiliar language. He had a suspicions about what was being said but he needed Daniel to translate. 

With the chanting building in volume, the natives followed the shaman, Jack and Daniel in tow, down the passage to a small panel of multicolored crystals which protruded from a segment of the stone. Jack watched as the native leader waved his hand over the center crystal causing the stone block to slide away.

Jack could feel the rush of night air as the wall opened to the outside and he felt a small wellspring of hope travel through him. If the SGC had sent a S&R, they might be out there right now. But he had no way of knowing whether Teal'c and Sam had made it back or if Nola's team had made it to the Stargate. 

No, he wouldn't think that way. Jack knew his team and Teal'c and Carter would not leave them there. The best of the best, they would have contacted Hammond, calling for reinforcements. He had to trust that he and Daniel would make it out of this in one piece.

As the group moved out in to the predawn light, Jack heard Daniel moan.

"Daniel?" There wasn't any response. He couldn't see Daniel, his lover was behind him in this bizarre parade, the tight grip his captors had on him preventing him from going to the archeologist.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" 

"J'ck?" Daniel came awake slowly at first but was quickly assaulted by pain in his back and legs. Groaning, Daniel tried to lift his head to locate Jack. 

Seeing his lover in front of him, surrounded by warriors, he felt a wave of despair pass over him as he realized that it wasn't a dream but a waking nightmare. 

"J'ck. Here." Daniel's answer only started him coughing again. 

The natives continued to drag both the men to a small landing 10 steps up from the base of the pyramid, about 20 feet wide, surrounding the structure on all four sides. Climbing the steps were difficult. Narrow in width and the ascent steep, it was almost like climbing a wall. 

Daniel stumbled twice only to be forcibly pulled along by his captors. Daniel screamed, the yanking on his arms causing lightening bolts of pain in his shoulders and back. 

Jack heard Daniel and bolted, trying to get to the younger man but was thwarted by the surrounding natives who held him in place. Standing on the landing with the drums beating their tattoo, Jack could see Daniel now next to him, sagging, having to be held in an upright position.

Once all the participants had climbed the steps and arrived at the same level, the chanting and the drums abruptly stopped. In the center of the landing was a stone platform, approximately three feet wide and six feet long. the top of the platform was dome shaped. Whereas the surrounding stones of the pyramid were all gray, there were brown stains covering the platform and more in the area surrounding it. 

Jack began to tremble from the cold of the night air and the fear that centered in his belly. He knew what was happening and although he didn't want to die, he wanted Daniel to live more. He looked at the surrounding area trying to see if there were any signs of the SGC. But he knew if they were there, he would only know it at the moment they attempted a rescue. 

"J'ck." Jack heard Daniel clear his throat. And then, "Jack." Daniel voice sounded stronger as he said Jack's name again.

"Yeah, Danny?" 

"Jack, if you get the opportunity, run. And don't look back." Jack could hear the whispered emotion in Daniel's voice, could see the conviction in his eyes as he stood beside him. 

"Aww, Danny. You know I can't do that."

"Jack, they're going to kill us. You have to escape if you get a chance." Daniel was seized by another round of coughing. The relentless hacking continued for a minute or two leaving Daniel breathless. 

"I can't make it. I think you know that. Please you have to live for me, so go if the opportunity arises." Daniel's words came out in whispers punctuated by intermittent coughs. 

"If we go Dr. Jackson, we go together. If we are to die, we die together. I can't live without you Danny. I don't want to live without you." Jack whispered the last to his lover, his partner and his best friend. 

The shaman walked over to the two men and barked at the natives holding them. Suddenly a cloth appeared in front of Jack's face and was tied tightly over his mouth, the material dragging in between his jaws, gagging him. Jack heard Daniel moan as the process was repeated. 

Once again the chanting started, and the drums began to pulsate steadily as if they were a heart beating. Jack watched in horror as his lover was dragged from his position to stand in front of the shaman. 

Jack fought with the men holding him and screamed through his gag trying to tell them to take him first, but the sounds were obliterated by the cloth. 

The leader's chanting accompanied him as he began to sprinkle Daniel with water, first his head, then each shoulder. Taking a small earthenware pot from one of the women standing behind him, the shaman dipped his finger in and bringing it out painted a symbol on Daniel's forehead. 

Barking a command, Daniel was turned and pulled to the domed platform. As he was, Jack could see the new symbol and it appeared to be the Eye of Ra. Jack was stunned. Ra had brought these people here? Then why was there a Mayan influence, not Egyptian? 

Jack watched in horror as Daniel was bodily lifted and laid supine on the stone altar, his back bowed, with his chest at the top of the curve. Jack could see Daniel fighting to escape, but he was weak, each of his extremities were held effortlessly in place by a warrior. 

Jack struggled with his captors trying to get to Daniel, the gag choking off his screams. As he watched, he saw Daniel suddenly lay down and surrender to the inevitable catching Jack's gaze. Jack could see the love in Daniel's eyes, and without hearing it, he saw that the archeologist had no regrets. 

The chanting stopped. Jack looked up to see the shaman raise a large curved blade over Daniel's chest and he knew that, in that moment, he too had no regrets. He looked back to Daniel's eyes trying to transmit all his love, trying to tell him he would see him in the next life. 

Zats, he heard zats. The Shaman dropped with the first shot and Jack knew Teal'c and Sam were here. Fighting against the warriors holding him, Jack quickly collapsed as he felt shock from the arc of a zat as it took out his captors. He struggled to stay awake while he watched as one by one, the natives went down, either zatted or taken out with a P-90. All he could think was, 'God, how I love the sound of gunfire in the morning.'

Yanking his gag off, Jack pulled himself to his hands and knees and crawled sluggishly to Daniel. The archeologist had rolled to his side and fallen off the stone altar to the platform with a thud, as his arms and legs had been released. Reaching his lover, Jack collapsed next to Daniel.

"Daniel!" As he sat up with his back to the stone edifice, Jack pulled Daniel to him as he called his name, hoping the archeologist was still conscious. 

"J'ck." Jack heard his lover whisper as he removed the gag for him. 

"I think the cavalry has arrived, Danny." Looking up, he could see Carter and Teal'c along with several SG teams moving up the stairs, some taking up defensive positions. 

As Carter and Teal'c approached, both pulled out thermal blankets to cover their teammates, affording them some dignity. 

"Thanks, guys." Jack could barely hear Daniel's voice over the noise of arriving soldiers. As Jack held him, he saw Daniel's eyes close as he slipped into unconsciousness again, the heat of his fever radiating from his body. 

"Break out the stretchers, people!" Nola ordered as she climbed the last two steps to the platform. "We have injured to evacuate and we're not out of the woods yet." 

Walking over to the reunited SG1, Nola kneeled and patted Jack's shoulder. "Well, Colonel. I want to be at this debriefing, but I think Dr. Frasier has first dibs on you when we get back." 

Looking closely at the two men, she could see they had been through hell. Jack sat with Daniel's head in his lap, the archeologist seriously injured, oblivious to his surroundings. 

They had made it in time, but if they'd had to dial the gate one more time or had met a stronger resistance along the way..... Well, now was not the time for 'what ifs'. She should have declared this planet off limits and been done with it. She should have gone with her gut instinct. She could see a discussion with Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond in her future. 

"Let's get you two out of here, Jack."

* * *

Sam stepped quickly through the wormhole into the gateroom carrying one end of the stretcher supporting her team leader. She relinquished her burden to the waiting medics and watched, along with Teal'c, as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were loaded onto gurneys and wisked away. 

Colonel O'Neill had assisted in placing Daniel on a stretcher and had not argued when a second one had appeared to carry him back to the Stargate. It was a testament to how badly he was injured that he allowed himself to be carried home. The Colonel had soon lost consciousness after being strapped to his ride.

With haste, she moved to the end of the ramp and turned to watch, making sure the rest of the teams, who had remained to guard their six, made it back safely.

Their return to the gate had not been uneventful as hoped. The noise of the firelight had brought more of the indigenous population out of hiding, and some of the natives had followed the invaders, launching attacks, trying to bring the soldiers down. 

She and Teal'c had followed closely behind their critically injured teammates, zatting anything that moved, protecting their own. Once they had reached the Stargate, Colonel Gallen had insisted the vertical portion of SG1, accompany the Colonel and Daniel through. 

She and Teal'c now stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching as man after man of the remaining teams hurried through the gate, some on the run. Bringing up the rear was Colonel Gallen and Lt. Cook, their return accompanied by a wave of arrows.

"Everybody down and close the iris." Nola bellowed the order as she and Cook backed through and hit the deck. The scraping of the closing shield was heard as several lethal projectiles flew through the blue flux, striking the back wall of the gateroom, along with the sound of several accompanying thuds against the trinium cover until the wormhole disengaged.

Surveying the returning teams, Sam could see that several had injuries and were being attended to by medics and then wisked off to the infirmary. But, with relief, she realized that there had been no deaths amongst the rescuing SGC personnel. 

General Hammond was at her elbow as she turned back, stopping her from a quick exit. She and Teal'c needed to get to the infirmary to find out about the Colonel and Daniel. 

"Major, Teal'c. Get to the infirmary and make sure you're checked out. Colonel, report."

Grateful for her commander's insight, Sam left the gateroom along with the Jaffa, leaving Colonel Gallen to report to General Hammond. She and Teal'c did not have to be told twice.

* * *

Jack was floating. Warm and dry, he slowly became aware of the gentle flow of air in his nose, along with the faint smell of plastic and he instinctively knew he wore a nasal cannula without having to feel his face. As he became aware of the sounds around him, Jack could hear the constant beep that he recognized as a heart monitor along with the muted vibrations and rhythms of the infirmary that announced to him it was night time in the medical section of the mountain. The sounds of rustling papers accompanied the murmurs of people talking as they moved around his bed. 

Suddenly visions flashed through his mind. The pyramid, Daniel suspended from the ceiling in their cell, the hot fire in his back as he was whipped, the curved knife above Danny's chest. "Daniel?" 

Sitting up and scanning the infirmary, Jack was struck with a wave of pain, causing him to gasp for breath as a groan escaped him. Grabbing the bedrails for support, he could only see Teal'c and Carter, as they moved to help him and panic stole through him. He had to find Daniel, to see him and to know he was all right. 

"O'Neill, lay back. You will re-injure yourself. Remain in the bed." Jack heard the rumble of Teal'c's voice and felt the strength of the Jaffa's arms around his shoulders.

"I'll get Janet." Jack heard the anxiety in Carter's voice.

Losing the struggle with Teal'c, Jack lay back against his pillows and grabbed his teammate's arm. "Daniel? Where's Daniel, Teal'c?"

"O'Neill, he is being tended to by medical personnel. He is alive, O'Neill. He /is/ alive." Looking at Teal'c's face, he could see the truth there and he relaxed slightly, his staccato breathing controlled by the pain in his chest. 

"What happened?" Janet Frasier moved quickly to Jack's bedside as she entered the infirmary. 

"O'Neill awakened and sat up too quickly." Teal'c answered for Jack, who was still fighting the waves of pain and nausea attacking his body. 

Dressed in blue scrubs and a white lab coat, Janet grabbed her stethoscope from around her neck and moved to reassess Jack's condition. 

"Doc, Daniel! Tell me about Daniel." Gasping, Jack grabbed Fraasier's arm. .

"Colonel, what do you remember?"

"Pretty much everything. Doc, is he okay?" Jack's voice was hoarse but getting stronger. Jack saw the look Janet gave his teammates, and fear started to settle into his heart. 

"Daniel was in pretty bad shape when he got back, Colonel." Jack could hear the fatigue in the woman's voice. "Daniel is in critical condition, sir, but he's alive. I have him in the ICU where he can be constantly monitored."

"Janet, tell me. Just tell me what's happening." Jack worked better with all the facts. He needed to know. He could see Frasier's face as she came to a decision. 

"Daniel's arrived in septic shock with a temperature of 104. Most of that is due to an infection from multiple lacerations but he's developed a mild case of bronchitis, too." 

"So you have him on antibiotics, right?" Jack didn't like the look on Janet's face. He knew there was more. 

"I have him on a triple antibiotic regimen until his cultures come back. But..... we're having trouble with his blood pressure." All Jack could think was, 'Oh God, here it comes.'

"Give it to me straight, doc. What else?"

"Along with all this, he's dehydrated, has a fractured rib, a mild concussion, and swelling in his shoulder joints." Jack saw Janet look at the floor as if trying to make a decision. 

"I am most concerned about the sepsis. It is what is playing havoc with his blood pressure. I've sutured the wounds that can be, and we're also giving him IV fluids and medication to help support his blood pressure. He's on breathing treatments and oxygen. I haven't placed him on a ventilator yet, but it remains a possibility."

Jack reeled from the implications of what he had just been told. Closing his eyes against his own headache, Jack rubbed his face, trying to hide his fear. 

"He has been awake once since returning and the only thing he wanted was to know how you were." Looking at Janet, Jack could see her concern for his partner and knew she would do her best for Daniel. "The next twenty four hours will be critical, Colonel."

"I want to see him." Pulling at the bedrails, Jack fought against his own pain, attempting to sit up on the side of the bed.

"No, Jack, you're on bedrest for now. Don't argue with me." Jack groaned and lay back against his pillows, hearing the determination in Janet's voice, knowing she only used his first name when things were serious. 

"You, also, are dehydrated and you have two fractured ribs. Not to mention the lacerations, a bruised kidney, and an infection. Believe me when I say, if you try to stand, most likely, you will fall down. You need to rest." Janet's voice softened with the last statement. As he watched, she reached for a syringe and injected something into his IV as she talked. "I promise to come and get you if things take a turn for the worse." She captured his gaze and reiterated. "I /promise/."

"Teal'c and Sam have been sitting with the two of you. He is not alone. If you're fever is down tomorrow, I will let you see him for a few minutes. But right now, rest." 

A warm feeling started to replace his anxiety and before he recognized what was happening, he drifted to sleep courtesy of Janet's concoction.

* * *

Jack stared at Daniel, willing him to wake up. He had been allowed this short trip into the ICU to see Daniel once he had eaten. Not that it had been much of a meal; jello, broth, apple juice, a typical clear liquid breakfast. But if truth be told, he only ate it because Janet had made it clear that it was a prerequisite to seeing Daniel. 

Now he was seated in a wheelchair, next to his partner. It had taken Teal'c, Carter and Janet to get him in here, due to the medical paraphernalia supporting his own fragile health. 

Daniel was laying on his side facing the door and Jack sat rubbing his arm, being careful to avoid dislodging any of the IV's. His breathing harsh and punctuated by intermittent coughs, Daniel was wearing an oxygen mask and a pulse oximeter which registered his oxygen saturation levels constantly. 

Reaching up, Jack brushed his fingers through the archeologist's sweat soaked hair. Taking a damp cloth from a basin of cool water sitting on the bedside table, Jack wiped Daniel's face careful of the oxygen mask, willing all of his own thoughts to be positive, not daring to think the unthinkable. 

Janet had reported that his lover's temperature was down fluctuating between 100 and 102 degrees. Though he still wasn't out of the woods, Janet had been cautiously optimistic that Daniel would make a complete recovery. She was still concerned with his breathing and his infection but he seemed to be responding to the antibiotics at this time. Jack grabbed onto that little bit of information like a lifeline. 

Leaning against the bed, Jack gently stroked Daniel's face and arms as if he could heal him through touch. He wouldn't let go, dying was not an option if Jack had anything to say about it.

"J'ck?" Jack looked up to see a hint of blue eyes looking at him. 

"Daniel, I'm here. Just rest." 

"J'ck, home?" Daniel fumbled to take Jack's hand in his own.

"Yes, Daniel. We're home. Sam and Teal'c are, too. Everyone made it back alive." 

"You?" 

"I'm fine." Jack saw his partner give him a small nod. It was what Daniel needed to hear, as he watched the blue eyes close again in sleep. 

Jack sat there, fatigue ever present, and watched, wiping the sweat on the younger man's face and thanking all the powers that be for getting them back to the SGC.

* * *

"Colonel? Colonel O'Neill?" Jack woke with a start. He had fallen asleep again with his head on Daniel's arm. Sitting back, he could see Sam standing next to him. 

"Time to get you back to bed, sir." 

"Give me a minute, Carter." 

"I'll be back in five and then you are going to bed. I don't want my head handed to me on a platter if Janet finds out I've been bringing you in here during the evening hours." Nodding, Jack watched Sam leave the ICU taking the nurse with her. It was her way of giving him a little privacy with Daniel.

"Daniel, I have to go. But I'll be back in the morning." It had been 3 days since their return from hell and Daniel had only been awake a few times, asking the same questions over and over. 

Jack had bullied Carter or Teal'c into taking him to see Daniel each evening, depending on their assistance since he still couldn't walk more then a few steps without help. Each time, he'd sat at his lover's side, watching, as Daniel had struggled to breathe.

Tonight, however, had been different. Daniel's breathing seemed to be easier, and he had been downgraded to a nasal cannula, a victory in Jack's eyes. The archeologist still was sleeping most of the time but Janet wasn't worried. His repeat MRI, taken this morning, had shown that the concussion was resolving. The doc had called it a healing sleep, declaring that soon Daniel would be awake and driving everyone, including Jack, crazy. It was what he hoped for, prayed for, everyday. 

Standing, Jack leaned over and brushing his lips across Daniel's brow, whispered his goodnights. "Sleep tight, Daniel. Love you. I'll see you in the morning." 

"J'ck?"

"Yeah, Danny."

"Love you, too." Jack looked into the sleepy blue eyes of his partner, appearing lucid for the first time since their return.

"Daniel, you're awake." Jack couldn't get the grin to leave his face. 

"Uh huh." 

Thankful there were no cameras in the ICU, Jack sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over, kissed the archeologist and gathered him into a gentle hug, whispering, "Thank God." Daniel returned the hug with his one free arm, grunting in pain.

"Sorry." Jack carefully released the younger man, keeping a tight hold on his hand. 

"How long?" Daniel sounded stronger with each sentence. 

"Since we returned?" 

At Daniel's nod, he responded. "Three days. How're you feeling? Are you having much pain?"

"Not much. You?" Daniel's voice was still hoarse and he was short of breath still, despite his improvements.

"I'm fine, now that you're awake." Relief apparent on his face, Daniel's eyes drifted closed as if in preparation to sleep again. 

Suddenly, there was a look of fear which rapidly raced across the archeologist's face. "Sam? Teal'c? Oh God! What about SG6? " Daniel began to sit up, obviously worried about his teammates. 

Jack saw the bolt of pain that blindsided Daniel without warning, dropping him back to the mattress. The agonizing groan from his lover, which initiated another bout of coughing, cut Jack to the core. He could only watch as Daniel rolled to his side and curled up into a ball as he hacked uncontrollably, red faced with the effort. 

"Daniel? Ahh, Danny, hold on. I'll get Janet." Jack reached for the nurse call bell, Daniel grabbed his hand and shook his head. Jack anxiously watched, squeezing the archeologist's shoulder in support and waited. 

As the coughing eased, Jack poured a glass of water and gave his partner a sip. Slowly, Daniel's breathing improved and normal color returned to his face. 

"Jack. Help me. I have to see them." Daniel was short of breath but it didn't stop him from again trying to struggle into a sitting position. Not wanting him to aggravate his injuries, Jack pressed his shoulders back to the bed, knowing the younger man didn't have the strength to fight him. 

"Daniel, they're fine. Wait a minute." " Placing the glass of water on the bedside table, Jack walked to the door and said a few words to Sam. 

Moving slowly back to his previous position, he latched on to Daniel's hand again as he sat next to him on the bed, and proceeded to let him in on what had been happening since their return. 

"There were several teams sent into rescue us and three of the men were injured. The most seriously was Sgt. Morley, who was hit by an arrow in the first attack. You remember?"

At Daniel's nod, Jack continued as he watched the archeologist's frequent glances at the door. " Teal'c wasn't injured but Sam had a few nasty bruises and scratches. Lt. Richards' arm was broken when he was hit by one of those boulders they were tossing, oh, and Major Martinez had a large gash on his head which Dr. Warner did a bang-up job fixing."

Jack saw Daniel glance at the door again, as it opened to admit Carter and Teal'c.

"DanielJackson, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" 

"Hey Daniel." 

"Hi guys." Jack could see the relief sweep across Daniel's face at the sight of his teammates.

Jack slipped off the bed and into his chair as they greeted each other, suddenly very tired. Holding on to Daniel's hand, Jack listened to them talk quietly for a couple of minutes. Then, seeing Daniel's eyes begin to droop, he motioned to Sam and Teal'c to wrap it up. 

Sam leaned over and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "Glad your feeling better, Daniel."

"As am I." Teal'c bowed his head to the young man who had been through hell. "We will return O'Neill to his bed." 

Jack gave his partner's hand a squeeze and allowed Teal'c to wheel him back to bed. As he settled down to sleep a few minutes later, it was as if a weight had been lifted, like he could breathe for the first time since returning.

* * *

Janet watched from across the infirmary as Sam and Teal'c helped their teammates gather the few items that had accumulated during their convalescence. She could hear from her position, Daniel trying to persuade Teal'c to retrieve some of his work from his lab to take home. Colonel O'Neill was being quite vocal, declaring that Daniel was off duty and wasn't supposed to be working. She could hear the two of them bickering and she smiled. 

When her two patients had been rescued and brought back through to the infirmary, she had worked frantically along with her staff to save the men's lives. It had been touch and go for a while, both of them critical when they arrived.

And now, although still recuperating, the two were well enough to send home for some medical downtime and a lot of rest. It had been decided that they would recuperate at Jack's, no big surprise, on the condition that for the first few days, Sam and Teal'c would stop by a couple times a day to check on them. Happy to be leaving, Daniel and the Colonel had readily agreed. 

Janet felt certain that the men would be fine on their own, but the team needed the bonding. SG1 had nearly lost half of itself to a violence that seemed beyond her. Now with them both recovering, Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel would spend a little time together reassuring each other that they were all alive and would live to fight the Goa'uld another day.

Deciding it was time to set a few ground rules, she left her observation post and headed across the room. She would give her medical instructions knowing half of them would go unheeded. They had made it through another crises and it was time to send the team on their way. She would see her friends again soon enough, stopping by to check on them occasionally and for their check-up in five days. 

As she reached the group, the bickering stopped as they all turned to look at her. Smiling to herself, she lay down the medical law regarding their activities for the next week or two, glad she could be doing this.

As she finished her little list of instructions, Janet saw Jack and Daniel give each other the "let's get out of here" look. It was all she could do not to laugh at her friends. So she did what was expected.

"Get the hell out of my infirmary gentlemen and remember, no alcohol and no caffeine." Janet smiled to herself as she saw the look of conspiracy on the Jack and Daniel's faces. She knew there would be alcohol and caffeine but she also knew they would try to keep it at a minimum for a few days, and that was all she could hope for.

* * *

Daniel climbed slowly into bed, after showering and changing into sweats and a T-shirt, still feeling the stiffness from his injuries pervading his body. He was tired and ready for sleep but knew he wouldn't until Jack joined him.

This was their first night home from the infirmary, and they were reveling in their privacy. It had been 10 days since their harrowing return from the planet, and both had suffered from a nightmare or two since then. 

The first couple of days after he had moved out of ICU and into the open infirmary, Sam and Teal'c had spent the nights sitting with them. Waking them both up when the nightmares got too vivid or loud.

As the nightmares decreased, their teammates had been ordered to bed by Janet. She had loudly declared that she didn't need two more patients and had banned them from visiting after 2100 hours. 

Daniel had still awakened to Jack shaking him out of a nightmare more then once since then, stroking his face and whispering reassurances to him. Jack hadn't appeared to have any more of the bad dreams that plagued him at the beginning, and for that Daniel was grateful. He didn't want his lover to suffer the same as he had in recent days.

Listening now, he could hear the shower turn off as Jack finished. Daniel lay there relaxing to the sounds of a routine evening. He could see Jack through the steam escaping the slightly open door, naked, brushing his teeth. As the older man bent to spit into the sink, Daniel could see the yellow and black of fading bruises and the redness from the healing lash marks on his partner's back, made more prominent by the heat of his shower. He knew they would fade with time, but the emotional wounds from the recent mission would take a while longer.

As he watched, Jack finished his ablutions and moved out of his sight. When the door of the bathroom opened all the way a couple of minutes later, Jack emerged in boxers and a tee. Turning out the bathroom lights, his partner moved carefully to the bed, sitting down to put on a pair of socks. 

Daniel smiled, Jack had been having trouble the last couple of months with cold feet. He, Daniel, had done his best to keep them warm but Jack always at least started the night putting on a pair of socks. Whether they were there in the morning or not, was generally, directly related to their activities after the lights went out. 

Daniel watched as Jack climbed into bed and then, felt him spoon up behind him, wrapping a warm arm around his middle, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Hmmmm." Daniel relaxed back and listened to Jack's breathing, realizing just how much they were both blessed. 

"Smells good, Danny. Feels good, too, to be able to hold you again." 

Daniel heard a catch in Jack's voice and turned in his arms to see a few errant tears pooling in his partner's eyes. Taking the pad of his thumb, Daniel gently wiped the moisture away and kissed the man. 

"I love you, Daniel. I almost lost you." The archeologist almost missed Jack's whispered words.

Kissing the older man again, Daniel leaned back and looked into his lover's brown eyes. "You didn't lose me, Jack. I know it was close, but you didn't lose me." Daniel stroked the side of the older man's face. "I love you, and always will." The archeologist sighed and whispered softly, "I'm not sure I deserve you, but you're stuck." Leaning in, he placed his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

The two men lay holding each other, their thoughts of the last mission. 

"Jack, do you remember what you said when we were lying in that cell?" Daniel felt his lover nod. 

"No regrets." The trembling whisper of Jack's voice betrayed his emotion.

"If I had died, if we both had died, I, too, would never regret what we've had together. What we have together now." Leaning back, Daniel could see the emotion that radiated from his partner's eyes. "I love you, Jack. If you never hear me say anything else, hear this. I love /you/, a hard-assed, single minded, silver-haired, hockey loving, handsome colonel of the Air Force, bad knees and all. I want us to grow old together and I want us to make more memories." Jack hugged the younger man to him.

"But I know there aren't any guarantees, Jack. I'm not stupid. I know the risks and I choose to take them, as do you." Daniel could feel Jack listening closely to his words. 

"But no matter what happens, you must always remember and never doubt what I say to you now. I have /no/ regrets."

Daniel felt Jack pull him into a tighter embrace. Kissing the chest beneath the gray hair tickling his nose, Daniel reveled in the love surrounding him. Relaxing, he allowed himself to drift, knowing he was cherished. 

On the cusp of sleep, he heard Jack murmur softly in his ear. 

"No regrets, Daniel. No regrets."


End file.
